just when u thought it was normal
by evle
Summary: kagome realizes, she is in love with inu yasha. will someone get in the way? will she falls in the arms of somone else?bum bum bum plz sent comments on story to me.i can use all the help i can get at this point.i am still a fairly new fan fic writer.rne
1. Default Chapter

Just when u think everything is normal

that morning kagoma woke up feeling as she always did; tired,lazy, but she knew she had to meet inu yasha for coffee at starucks, before school.with that in mind she found her motivation to get out of bed and dressed.finally kagome got out of her town house and down the street to star bucks.as she got closer and closer to inu yasha was , she felt wierder and wierder. she felt like he had toatlly changed.instantly a foriegn thought came to her mind,"what if i in love with inu yasha?"

"what is taking kagome soo long?" though inu yasha.

"sorry i am late." apoligized kagome.

"that is ok." said inu yasha.

they ordered their coffee,and began to talk about kagomes trips to her parents house.

"i'm glad your back, i really missed you." said inu yasha (i know inu yasha would not say this)

"ummm thanks.." stammerd kagome.

that was all it took to get kagome thinking "what if inu yasha like me?", and wiht that thought ,she said, "oh sorry inu yasha i am late for ... ummmm. something... yea."

"why? you just got here!" yelled inu yasha, "are you trying to avoid me , or somethin!"

"no no of course not , i uh just don't want to be late."said kagome

"fine go!"yelled inu yasha, "

" can i still use your apartmant,pleezzzzzzzz?" asked kagome.

" fine!" groaned inu yasha.

with that , kagome ran off to her first classes of fall. later hat day she stared to walk to inu yasha's apartment, to take her nap. when she got to the door to go in , she was lsow to pu the key in. when she finally go in to the apartment, she noticed nothing had changed, what so ever. on her way to his room, she put her bag on the coffee table. as she got to the front of the door, she was hesitant at first, to open it, as of someone was in there.she walked oveer to the bed . as soon as her head hit the pillow , she was out like a light.

as inu yasha made his way uo the stairs , he looked at his watch and groaned, "what it is 4:30 , already." the incident wiht kagpme threw off his whole day. he felt so bad, that he decided to apligize for how he acted.instinctivly he knew the door was open, kagonme never did close the dorr behind her completly. he walked in , and noted sh e was still here, "good". inu yasha thought. he wlked over to the door of his bed room, and saw kagome lying on his bed, in all her aww aspiring beauty. he all of a sudden the urge to go over , and wake her up , so he could kiss her.

"what am i think? am i in love with her? i think i am." thought inu yasha.

no longer fighting back the urge , inu yasha walked over to kagome and lightly touched her cheek, to wake her up.

sleeply she sat up to see inu yasha staring at her. "why is he looking at me?" thought kagome.

inu yasha grabed kagome , and leaned over to ..............

hahahha this is my first cliff hanger. i hope it is a good one


	2. feelings revealed

Just when u think everything is normal

ch2

inu yasha leaned in and kissed kagome ,and pulled her in closer. to confused to move away from inu yasha, kagome leaned in closer and started to kiss back.when inu yasha noticed kagome was kissing back, he deepened the kiss and could hear soft moans from kagome. his hands began to travel down her body. he felt all her beautiful curves, her round breasts.she felt inu yasha steer her towards his bed.

"oh my god!" moaned kagome, "feels... sooooooooo... goood!"

inu yasha continued pressing all the right bottons, and heard MORE, MORE, from kagome. at that moment he snapped out of his trance and ran out of the room.

"what did i do wrong?"asked kagome

"nothing!" said inu yasha frustated

"fine i'm going to go!" yelled kagome

she was almost out the door when she felt someone hold her back.

"don't go....." said inu yasha

"waht is it! do you want apoligize for kising me!" yelled kagome

"no! i love you!" said inu yasha wirh a sight of relieif

kagome turned around and said ,"i love you too inu yasha ."


	3. why did i say yes?

Kagome left inu yasha's apartment whistling a tune and smiling.

That night , while trying to fall asleep, she could not stop dreaming about all the wonderful things, that happened that day. She also could not stop thinking about how good his touch felt.

That morning she awoke with a ovr all good feeling. Kagome could not wait to see her inu yasha, she giggled at the thought of calling him that.

When she got down to star bucks, when she saw inu yasha with kikyo.

At that moment all her excitement was lost.

"I thought he loved me!" said kagome through tears.

She left with the same urgency as she came. (different feelings of course)

Inu yasha 

Inu yasha saw a blurr go very quickly around that corner.

He hoped it was not kagome, but feared it was.

inu yasha and kikyo have a past. They used to go out and kagome knew about her.

She thought inu yasha was still in love with her , so that is why she was so upset.

Kagome

That day kagome ran all the way to school, and went to her place, instead of inu yasha's place.

That night kagome was kept up, but not by dreams of inu yasha and her. What kept her up was tha sadness that struck her deep, like a rusty dagger.

The next morning.....

When kagome woke up that morning , she made her own coffee, and took a different rout to school.

Today she ran in to kouga.

She had know kouga liked her , but nerver considerd playing attention to him.

Today was different though. Today she would actually pay attention to him .

Of course kouga started the conversation (duh)

And all she really got from it was "will u go ut with me?" from kouga.

"uhhhhh.... Sure. " said kagome

"great I'll pick u uo tonight at 8:00 n then." Said kouga.

That night when kagome sat on her bed, she kept asking yourself" why did I agree?????"


	4. the date

Ch4

That night kagome made her way rather slow, when opening the door.

She knew it was kouga .

"why am I going so slow ?' she asked herself. "I said didn't I"

when she got to the door , kouga stood there with a bouquet of roses.

They were so beautiful, and kagome just loved roses.

"how come inu yasha never gave me roses?" asked herself.

"ready to go?" asked kouga

"uhhhh... yea." Said kagome.

Off they went , to the fine restaurant kouga had choosen.

Even though the restaurant was beautiful and the food was delicious , kagome could not stop thinking about seeing inu yasha and kikyo together.

All of a sudden , out of no where kouga leaned in and gave her a kiss.

As kouga pulled back he looked in to her eyes and said "I love u kagome !"

"uhhh ... well I don't" said kagome, hopeing not to crush kougan too much

tears welling up in his eyes he asked"who do u love? Who?"

"well I love inu yasha." Said kagome

with those final words said she ran out of the restaurant crying ( this a happy cry)

she was crying because she knew once and for al that she loved inu yasha.

Kaomge ran all the way to his apartment , to only find inu yasha in kikyo arms. ( I watch a lot of soap operas) "what is she doing here?" asked kagome through her tears.

"nothing nothing!" pleaded inu yasha

she ran out of his apartment crying , until she found her way in to...........

sorry wanted to do another cliff


	5. new found comfort

Ch5 

Kagome found her way in to the arms of, who else but , inu yasha's older brother sessomaru(mind my spelling)

"he is with kikyo again isn't he?" asked sessomaru.

"if u mean inu yasha ,yes." Said kagome, trying to hold the tears.

"it is ok , I'll walk you home." Said sessomaru, in a calming voice.

"thanks." Said kagome

he walked her to her town house, and let her cry on his shoulder

"inu yasha is a moron." Mumbled sessomaru under his breath.

As kagome slept sessomaru stood watch over her.

He saw her tossing and turning, till he could not watch any more.

Sessomaru walked over to her bed and lay down beside holding her as she shivered.

When she finally stopped shivering , he tried to pull away ,but she pulled him closer.

She pulled him closer until, he pressed up against her , and her warmth.

"hmmmmmm..... she feels so warm." Said sessomaru to himself

with that final thought, he fell asleep in the arms of kagome.

The next morning sessomaru woke up first but did not want to move away.

He did not want to move away from her tantalizing touch and warmth.

He knew he had to though.

As he moved away kagome stirred and awoke.

She awoke with a smile on her face.

"what is she smiling at?" wondered sessomaru

"thanks for staying with me." Said kagome

"uhhh....your welcome." Said sessomaru with a bluch over his cheeks

shortly after that he left her sitting there, smiling.


	6. oh no were are going to get caught

Ch 6

For the first time in two days kagome woke up smiling. She had planned to stay in bed, and stay in his scent, but the phone rang. When she picked it up it was her best friend sango.

"Hey how are you after the past few days???" asked sango

"Fine now. Thanks for asking." Said kagome.

"Why are you so happy?" asked sango, puzzled

"Oh no reason," giggled kagome.

"I'm coming over! You're going to tell me why!" said sango with determination in her voice.

"Okay. Sure." said kagome

Shortly after kagome hang up the phone sango rang the doorbell. Eagerly kagome answered it, because she had to tell somebody about last night.

"Tell me everything!" demanded sango

"Okay! Okay!" said kagome. "He slept over last night"

"Who did?" said sango with anticipation in her voice

"Sessomaru." Squealed kagome

"What! Your seeing inu yasha aren't you?" asked sango, completely puzzled

"I don't know any more." Said kagome, no longer as happy as when she got up this morning.

"Was there sex?" asked sango

"NO!" yelled kagome

"Okay just checking." Said sango. "I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"Bye." Said kagome

The rest of the morning kagome sat in her living room thinking, about all that had happened in only a matter of days, but her train of though got interrupted when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Is that sango?' wondered kagome

It wasn't sango, it was sessomaru.

"Hi." Said kagome slightly blushing

"Hi. We need to talk." Said sessomaru sternly

"Huh ok..." said kagome slightly puzzled

"Inu yasha must never know about last night!" said sessomaru.

"Ok I won't tell him. Why can't I tell him?" said kagome

"Because he would kill me, that is why." Said kagome.

"It is not like you're in love with me. Are you????" asked kagome

"Yes I am. I love you kagome!" said sessomaru.

With that he swept her up on his arms, kissing her passionately.

It didn't take long before she was kissing back.

"Ohhhhhhhhh sess..." was all kagome could get out before he put his tongue in her mouth.

They tongue wrestled until they both heard footsteps coming toward the door.

Both their minds said stop, but they couldn't. They were going to get caught, but by who?


	7. what should i do next?

Ch 7

They waited and waited for the doorknob to turn, but it never did.

Slowly sessomaru steered her to the bed. When they finally got to the bed they were both stark naked.

Kagome moaned and groaned the few hours her and sessomaru were together, because that was all she could say before another rush of good feelings swept over her.

That night kagome woke up to find sessomaru gone.

She had come to expect that. When she looked over to see where he lay beside her, she found a note that told her to come over to his place 12:00. (That is when sessomaru gets off work) she haply sighed at the thought behind the note.

Kagome could not stop thinking about how good his touch felt, and how much she longed to have him near her.

She quickly snapped out of that when the doorbell rang again.

"I must be popular." Said kagome. "Who is it?" She hoped it was sessomaru, but it was not. It was inu yasha.

"Hey," said inu yasha

"Uhh... hi." Said kagome

"I want to explain why u saw me with kikyo twice." Said inu yasha

"Ok. Fine!" said kagome with anger in her voice.

"She was helping me sort out my feelings for you." Said inu yasha "I love you so much kagome."

"No you don't. Not after what I did." Said kagome with tears welling in her eyes.

"Nothing you do can make me not love you!" said inu yasha

He leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away and closed the door in her face.

"Forget me inu yasha!" She yelled through the door.

She only opened the door to run out of the building to sessomaru place.

When she got there she found a note on the door.

The note said: key is in the flowerpot, let yourself in.

I will be back later.

"How did he know?" wondered kagome.


	8. the night of romance and flashs

Ch8

As kagome let her self in, she felt like any minute inu yasha would walk in.

When she got in to the house, caromed was amazed on how beautiful it was.

Just then she heard the door click shut.

Dare she look around to see who it is?

Carefully she turned to face to door to find sessomaru standing there.

He was in his work out cloths.

She could see his well-defined body through the shirt.

Sessomaru began to walk over to her.

He had the widest grin on his face.

"Are you here to see me?" asked sessomaru

"Uh... yea.." could all kagome could say before he swept her up his arms.

He kissed her so deeply and passionately, that she couldn't help but give in to his touch.

As he carried her to the bed, he had her shirt discarded on the floor. kagome

Was working on his, when they reached his bed.

With in a matter of minutes all their cloths were off and sessomaru was kissing her neck, and heading down to her breasts.

"ohhhhhhhhh..." screamed kagome as he kissed down her body, hitting all her buttons perfectly.

The hours with sessomaru were bliss. His touch drove kagome wild.

She hoped her touch did the same to him.

The next morning, she awoke to find sessomaru still there.

"Why are you still here?" asked kagome

"This is my house isn't it." Answered sessomaru.

Something bothered her still. She was not quit sure, but she thought while her and sessomaru were together, she saw a flash, like a camera flash) but what bugged her more then the flash was, who was behind the camera.

Whas it kikyo? Bum bum bum.

What will happen next??????????


	9. the fight

Ch9

As soon as the guilt set in kagome could no longer stay in the be of sessomaru until she talked to inu yasha.

"How could I do this to him???" kagome asked herself

She left sessomaru's bed in the biggest hurry of her life. She had to reach inu yasha before kikyo did.

After she was fully dressed and standing at the frame of the door, she looked back at sessomaru asleep, and UN aware of her departure.

When kagome reached inu yasha apartment she thought she had gotten there before kikyo, but she was wrong.

She saw kikyo standing there with the biggest smile evil smile on her face.

"I'm going to kill that bitch, when I get my hands on her!" said kagome to herself.

"Oh look what the older brother dragged in. he dragged in a slut!" said kikyo

"I knew you were up to no good!" said kagome

"He knows what you did with his brother. I even have pictures to prove it." Said kikyo evilly

"You have can't prove it was me!" said kagome, knowing darn well kikyo had proof.

At that moment inu yasha can out with tears coming from his eyes.

"How could you do this to me kagome???" said inu yasha through his tears.

"How could you be with kikyo behind my back?" screamed kagome

"I never slept with her!" screamed inu yasha

"Will you ever forgive me inu yasha???" asked kagome through her tears.

What will happen next????????


	10. kagomes choice

Ch 10

"I will forgive you kagome, as long I never find you in my brothers arms ever again!" said inu yasha coldly.

"If you truly loved me, you would take me back with out thinking, and without conditions. I don't love you inu yasha," said kagome coldly. "The inu yasha I loved would not treat me so coldly. Good bye!"

"Now we can be together," said kikyo with hope in her voice

"We can never be together!" said inu yasha

"Why?" cried kikyo

"Because you hurt me even more. You're a evil bitch!" yelled inu yasha

"Nooooooooooooo." cried kikyo as she left his apartment.

Inu yasha realized the grave mistake he made, by being so cold toward kagome.

"Maybe I don't love her." He said smiling (because he knew they could still be friends)

Kagome ran to sessomaru place crying all the way (happy cry)

When she got to the door it opened

There stood sessomaru with his arms open to her.

"Oh sessomaru I love you so much. I didn't realize it till now!" said kagome

"I knew you always loved Me.," said sessomaru proudly

With that he picked her up and carried her bridal style in to the house.


	11. author note

My story is finished because if I continued I would run out of ideas.

Hope you liked it

I like writing it

Plz send reviews

bye


End file.
